Watching Her Watch Him
by KibaHina927
Summary: My third story!Kiba and Hinata!“You never knew that, didn’t you? You never knew that there’s someone who watches you the way you watch him!”


WATCHING HER WATCH HIM

-I don't own Naruto.

- This is the first time I wrote a story in a character's point of view. Thank you to those who continue to support Kibahina and my stories. This story is actually a lot shorter than my previous ones.

- "You never knew that, didn't you? You never knew that there's someone who watches you the way you watch him!"

There she goes again.

I sighed, hiding behind a tree.

She continues to watch him…and I continue to watch her watching him.

What does he have that I don't? He was never there for her. He never helped her up when she falls down. He's simply oblivious to the fact that she likes him…

…and she's oblivious to the fact that I like her.

Yes. I like her.

What's not to like? She's beautiful with her long midnight blue hair, lilac eyes, porcelain white skin, and kissable velvet lips. She's simply amazing the way she acts gracefully and how she perseveres during training.

Compared to her, I'm like a peasant and she's a goddess.

I sighed.

I heard her let out a faint giggle when he mastered the technique.

I smiled as I heard her giggle. It was like a soft and wonderful melody in my ears.

"Yes! I mastered it!" he jumped up and down his golden blonde hair bouncing along.

I don't have to see it to conclude this: she was blushing.

She always blushes when he's around.

I bit my lip in jealousy.

"I guess that's it for today" he packed his things then left.

After his departure, she finally went out from her hiding place.

I did the same.

"Kiba-kun!" she spun around as she saw me. "H-how long have you been here?"

She's stuttering but I ignore it. Her voice was like an angel singing. Whenever she speaks, I need to remind myself to breathe.

"A little bit earlier" I lied. I was there for as long as she had been there.

"Oh"

_Breathe, Kiba, breathe!_

"You were watching Naruto again huh?" I gritted my teeth as I said his name.

She poked her fingers as she blushed.

"Y-yes. Naruto-kun is working really hard…"

"Does he know you're watching him?" I couldn't help it. I need to speak. Her words are piercing through my heart.

"N-no. B-but that's because he's concentrating"

She defends him. Even though he's an idiot, she sees him as a genius. She can stand up for him but she can't even stand up for herself.

"Hinata…I'm sorry but he really is oblivious to your feelings" Maybe she'll think about what I said.

"I-I think it's because he wants to be Hokage someday" She was still blushing.

That blush of hers… It's like watching a rose bloom.

"Maybe you should just think about other people who…cares for you and watches out for you…"

I took a deep breath when she didn't respond.

"Like the way I watch you"

She gasped.

"K-kiba-kun…"

"You never knew that, didn't you? You never knew that there's someone who watches you the way you watch him!"

I couldn't control myself. I always wanted to say this. My throat strained. I didn't realize I was shouting.

"K-kiba-kun…"

Her eyes were filled with tears.

I felt a sharp pain in my chest.

She was crying. I did this to her. I never knew that it was so painful to see a goddess cry.

I had to say it. I had to say it now.

"I'm sorry Hinata. I…I was always watching you watching him. That really hurts you know. Having you just about three feet away from me…but knowing that you'll never love me back"

She looked up from her tears. Her eyes were still glittering with tears.

"W-what did you s-say Kiba-kun?"

I took a deep breath. These words have my life in them.

"I have always loved you"

There. I said it.

It's either I say it and risk having a heartbreak because she'll refuse or just hide it and end up with endless nights thinking that I should have said it.

She just stood there, speechless.

I guess having heartbreak isn't as bad as having a life of regrets.

"I don't need to her your answer, Hinata"

My eyesight suddenly became blurry.

I was crying.

"I just wanted you to know"

I turned away from the loveliest maiden that I have ever seen and began walking away.

My heart tightens with every step that I take away from her. I was walking away at a slow pace. I didn't feel like taking one more step away from her.

"K-kiba-kun?"

I stopped walking but I didn't dare to look at her in the eye. It will just be too painful for me to bear.

"I just wanted you to know that this is the last time that I'll be watching Naruto from behind a tree"

I spun around. It was not what she said that struck me; it was how she said it that made me look at her in the eyes.

I just have to ask even though my voice will croak.

"You moved on?"

"Y-yes. You helped me Kiba-kun"

She was blushing wildly but she was no longer crying. She was actually smiling faintly.

Her smile…it makes my heart melt. I couldn't help but smile back.

I was surprised that she took a tiny step forward.

"I have learned to love you Kiba"

Those seven words that came out of her mouth…her voice alone is a beautiful melody but with those words…it was like she sang the most beautiful song ever written.

My face was hot. I was blushing.

I may not have a beautiful voice like hers but if I say this, I know that I just sang along with her.

"Thank you for loving me back and for allowing me to love you more"

****The End****

-Thank you so much to those who gives reviews to my stories.

-I'm not really good with these types of stories so please be nice in giving reviews (laughs).


End file.
